


and i'll be anything you ask and more

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Is that a thing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Submissive Louis, bitchy louis?, but he gets better later, everything all you perverts like, he's kind of a brat, sugardaddy!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was fairly confident he would be one of the lucky few who would make it through the night without being penetrated (Last year was his first year at the company, and ended up sleeping with someone. Poor Nick left the company 2 weeks later)<br/>or<br/>the one where Louis thinks he's in charge of the relationship, but as soon as Harry threatens to take away his credit card he becomes his bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ follow me on my tumblr at sherlockedlarry ♥  
> (I really need people to follow hah)

Louis was perfectly happy interning for that frigid old bitch of a boss at Styles incorporation. Janis used to be an intern like him, but as soon as she got a promotion she acted like she ran the whole damn company.

He didn't have the first clue about stocks and the market and "all that nerdy shit" as Louis put it, but he had this attractive quality about him, he got the job at the company anyways. Spending his entire summer holiday picking up coffee and bagels for people he secretly (or not so secretly) hated wasn't ideal, but if he was allowed to sip on low fat smoothies, watch viral videos all day _and _get paid, Louis was content. He would have gone through the entire summer sipping on cold beverages and slacking off, not giving it a care in the world that he didn't know the first thing about stocks, never mind the CEO's name- had it not been for Perrie.  
__

She had come back from a meeting with corporate, and immediately went to Louis's desk to set the ridiculous amount of paperwork down, and sit herself at the edge of his desk. Perrie went on about how much she hated their boss, as she occasionally stopped talking to take a sip of Louis' ridiculously vibrant green smoothie. Louis would have ignored anybody else who came by his desk and bothered his precious time, but Louis genuinely liked Perrie and she was an intern as well so anything she said was relatable. It wasn't until Janis walked by, sporting her new fringe, when Perrie was reminded of-.  


“Speaking of unfortunate mistakes-" Perrie began, setting her-er-Louis's drink back down “-are you going to the office party tonight?” The annual summer kick-off office party was the event everybody dreaded, but somehow ended up going to anyways. The party itself was fun, but the name was derived from the unfortunate mistake you woke up to the next morning. Everybody comes to the party determined to keep it in their pants, but before you know it, nearly half the staff is gone due to “awkward encounters at the office".  
“Sure-” He shrugged “Why not?”  


~.~  


Louis hated most of his co-workers and employers, so for most of the party, Louis and his two best friends stayed in the very back of the private venue where the party was being held. Louis was fairly confident he would be one of the lucky few who would make it through the night without being penetrated (Last year was his first year at the company, and ended up sleeping with someone. Poor Nick left the company 2 weeks later) He was playing it safe, by staying away from where the “real” party was, as he gossiped about co-workers no more than 10 feet away, with Perrie and Eleanor over fruity Margaritas.  


“I'm gonna go to the loo” Louis not so discreetly informed the two, as he downed the rest of his drink and stumbled his way over to the men's room. Some curly haired _bastard _had already occupied the urinal in the very middle, so _logically _he took the urinal directly next to him.____

Louis was sober enough to remember that he needed to take his trousers off to take a piss, but drunk enough to take his shirt off as well. He struggled to take the tight shirt off but managed to tear it away from his shoulders.

The man with the mop on his head began to speak but all he heard was muffled rap music playing in the distance. Louis slowly nodded his head along to the music, as he watched with pure fascination as the man's obscenely pink lips kept moving. 

"I want to suck on your lips" Louis said, dragging the s out, until he ran out of breath.

The last thing Louis saw before he blacked out, were a pair of green eyes 

~.~ 

Louis knew something was wrong as soon as he gained somewhat of a conscious. He heard footsteps, and rather than waking up to the stench of ramen noodles and the sound of his room mate's heavy metal music blasting through the small apartment, he didn't hear anything. And it smelled- different. It was

_clean ___

His eyes finally opened to reveal that he was not in his room. Which meant that the footsteps that he heard earlier belonged to his "unfortunate mistake" of the night before. "fuck" Louis groaned, the sound of Eleanor's and Perrie's teasing already ringing in his ears. He finally gained enough strength to pull himself out of bed, and pick his clothes up. Strangely enough, he had his trousers on and everything, but he couldn't seem to find his shirt. He frantically searched through the rather large and _white _bedroom until he found his only button up shirt wedged between the pillows. He grabbed it, only to find that the shirt was practically ripped into shreds and was missing many buttons. "Kinky bastard" Louis muttered, pulling his shirt on to find a rather large cut on his left arm. "What the fuck?" Louis cursed.__

"Good morning" an unfamiliar voice greeted. He whipped his head around to find his "mistake" standing right by the doorway, with a smirk that made Louis feel uneasy. However, as far as mistakes went, Louis was rather grateful. It always could have been some overweight 48 year old. 

"Look-" Louis began, grabbing his left arm as he began to feel a shooting pain "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm not looking for a relationship, and that's going to make things at the office /very/ awkward- " Louis shuffled over closer to the lad "but to be fair- I've never even seen you around at the office, and I've been working there for 2 years now-I just think it makes sense for you to leave your job" He concluded, feeling rather proud of how reasonable, and mature his explanation sounded. He even set a reassuring hand down on the lad's shoulder for the for the full "mature and reasonable" effect. Louis almost felt superior to him, although the "mistake" looked older than him, and was _definitely _taller than him.__

Louis was just about ready to comfort him for his loss, when the other lad picked up his small tan hand and brushed it away "I don't see that happening" his voice was deep, and judging by his expression he wasn't kidding. 

"Oh _come _on!" Louis groaned, throwing what was left of his shirt down to the floor to emphasize how angry he was. "You got to have your fun! And might I add that you destroyed my shirt, and _injured _me in the process!"____

"Actually, no I didn't" He replied calmly, with a stiff expression and narrowed eyes"

"I could get you arrested for rape! I was drunk at the time!" He threatened

"No" he scoffed "I mean I didn't get to fuck that perky little bum of yours last night"

"What are you on about?" Was this curly haired bastard seriously going to try to _lie _his way out of this?__

Louis's eyes followed as he bent down to pick up the shirt Louis had thrown to the ground "you ripped your shirt off in the loo during the party because you felt the need to take it off along with your trousers" Louis tried to keep his expression the same, as the memory immediately flashed through his head. "W-what about my arm?"

"When you passed out, you cut yourself against a crack in the wall in the process"

Louis's stiff expression softened, and felt like a completely idiot at this point. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize for the miscommunication and quick judgement, the stranger interrupted 

"I'm going to be honest though, you _did _give me head" He said casually, paying more attention to his nails than he was to Louis__

Louis pointed an accusatory finger and barked out a laugh "So you _did _take advantage of a helpless drunk!"__

"Not quite" he hummed, finally giving Louis some of his attention and dropping his hand back down "You were on your knees, practically begging to suck me off-you kept tugging on my trousers, and I was afraid you were going to rip my new suit in two- well then, I finally _gave in _and fed you want you wanted" He paused in the middle of his story to let out a low chuckle "You practically passed out right afterwards- it's almost like you couldn't go to sleep without sucking a cock innit?"__

"I'll get you fired! I-I'll tell Janis that you stole me away from the party to take advantage of me!" Louis fumed.

Although, He had to admit- he probably would have begged for his cock sober(maybe if this guy wasn't being such a proud prick about this. Or maybe Louis liked that) 

"I'm afraid that Janis doesn't hold that sort of power over me- you see Louis- I actually own the company you're so _adorably _clinging on to__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ follow me on my tumblr at sherlockedlarry ♥

So yeah. Louis was kind of a slut  


But when the CEO of the most successful investment company asks you to bed, you don't say no, even if you thought he was being a complete arse 5 minutes before.  
Louis honestly didn't mind feeling a bit like a slut. To Louis, if being promiscuous meant that you got to sleep with 2000 thread count pillows underneath your head, and a billionaire's arm around you every night, he was going to be the biggest slut of them all.  
~.~  


So the strange relationship grew. It grew quicker than the dishes piling up back at Louis's flat (Zayn refused to do them) and it sure as hell grew quicker than Janis's mistake of a hairstyle  


After a week they gave each other pet names  


After three weeks they had vacationed to 9 different countries (including 3 of the 5 private locations Harrys' company owned)  


After a month, Louis had practically moved in to Harry's flat  


And after two months, Louis stopped coming to work and everybody eventually caught on to the relationship.  


(Janis once asked Harry about his intentions with Louis, and Harry told her to fuck off)  


It was a perfect system. Louis gave Harry whatever he needed(from a simple blow job to that one time they tried bondage) and in exchange he would buy a new pair of sunglasses.  


Louis felt on top of the world- and it wasn't just because he was on top last night. (Louis was still the one getting fucked but he got to ride Harry which still counted for something)

And for the first time in Louis's life, he felt completely superior. Not just to his friends, not just to his employees, but even to the fucking owner of the 2nd largest company based in England. (and he was going to enjoy every second of it.)  


~.~  


"He was practically on his knees last night"Louis exclaimed, struggling to finish his sentence due to his uncontrollable laughter. The other customers at the company coffee shop exchanged annoyed looks, tired of being forced to listen to their CEO's crazy sexcapades. "So I finally gave him what he wanted, and he finally left me to sleep"  


"Golly- I can't imagine Mr. Styles begging to suck _anyone _off" Eleanor said lowly, hoping Louis would get the hint.  
__

"Well I'm not just anyone, am I?" Louis asked rhetorically, sipping on what was left of his iced coffee "I swear, Harry would buy me an entire island, for a night with me  


Louis was enjoying the new feeling of being superior, he was practically blind to the expressions of disgust that grew throughout the shop.  
"That makes you sound like a bit of prostitute, Lou" Perrie laughed, hoping to lighten the overall mood up. (and almost because she wanted to say what everybody else was thinking)  


"Wow" Louis scoffed, setting his drink down in disgust "If anybody looks like a prostitute, it's you, raccoon eyes and fishnets" and with that, Louis stormed out of the cafe. Leaving Eleanor in shock, and Perrie sad.  


"It's trendy" She pouted  


"I know, sweetie" Eleanor comforted  


~.~  


"Screw that bitch" Louis mumbled, struggling to fit the key inside the lock while carrying dozens of shopping bags around his arm, not to mention a smoothie in his hand. Louis was a compulsive shopper, and he became even _more _compulsive when he was angry-which explained the shopping spree he had treated himself with.__

Once he finally managed to slip the key in, he twisted it over, only to find that the door was already open. He assumed it was Harry's elderly asian maid who had forgotten to lock the door again. Louis had given Harry multiple complaints, and proposed that they should fire her, and get a faster cleaner, but Harry dismissed the suggestion "Stupid old hag" He groaned, settling his bags down on a small table in the open living room to form a messy pile.  


Once he turned around to find a coaster to set his drink down on, (Harry was always badgering him about that) Louis suddenly found himself in the presence of the man himself.  


"Holy shit, Harry- you scared me" Louis laughed nervously, pressing his hand to his heart to calm how fast it was beating. “Why are you home so early?” He asked out of courtesy, before deciding that he just didn't care enough. “You know what, never mind” He turned back around to grab one of the bigger bags, and quickly dumped it out on the table, a whole array of clothes pouring out of the bag. "I'm just glad that you're home early- I wanted to show you what I got today” Louis set his drink on top of an old magazine, and tugged his shirt off, searching through one of the bigger bags to find a shirt to model for Harry”  


He was so excited to wear the new things he (technically Harry) bought, he was completely ignorant of the fact that Harry looked disturbingly calm (which meant he was beyond furious) never mind that Harry hadn't said a single word since Louis came back.  


” I wasn't sure if I wanted to get the red shirt or the blue one, so I just ended up getting the whole entire collection, but then I needed some outerwear to match as well, so then I asked Margeux- my personal shopper at Gucci- and _she _said that- "  
__

"Shut up Louis" Harry said simply, his expression stiff and his mouth barely moving  


Louis whipped his head around, and raised a brow "Are you drunk?" He asked with a genuine expression. Louis had never seen Harry angry before, and as his technical boyfriend, he was the last person who would want Harry angry at them.  


"Are you an idiot?" Harry responded, his voice louder and broader this time. Harry could tell Louis was about to actually reply to the rhetorical question so he continued "I have a reputation to maintain Louis-” Harry could feel a fucking vein on his neck about to pop he was so furious” And I'm sure that as an unemployed student you can't even begin to imagine the responsibilities and duties that comes with owning a company, but what I don't understand is why you felt some impulsive need to come back to the company, and fill nearly half the company's ears full of lies about how I was 'practically on my knees for you?' “  


“I don't know what you're talking about” Louis said with as much confidence as he could, but ended up having his voice crack anyways  


“Don't fucking lie to me- I talked to Edwards” He barked, one hand resting against the table, and the other pointing a threatening finger at Louis.  


“Why are you believing her?” Louis cried, feeling tears spring already and being under Harry's intense gaze didn't help either “I-I'm your boyfriend!” His voice cracked again, and Louis felt like he was about to sob any moment. He hated confrontation, and he was fairly certain Harry was going to limit him from his finances again.  


“I talked to the entire coffee shop Louis” Harry groaned, almost pitying Louis for how hard was trying to deny the solid facts.

Almost.

“are you really trying to convince me, that the entire coffee shop plotted against you and lied to me?”  


Louis's expression stayed the same, except now his lips were quivering and had tears streaming down his face. He kept glancing at the tv behind where Harry was standing, because he had to look at _something _to avoid Harry's intimidating glare.__  


“Answer me!” He boomed, slapping his other hand down on the table, and knocking Louis's beverage over in the process  


"Harry! My Armani suit!" Louis cried, reaching for his shopping bags in hope to salvage what hadn't already been infected with the thick substance. Before Louis could even turn over to what he thought was a 'crime scene' Harry grabbed both of Louis's wrists and held them together in one hand.  
Louis had no choice but to look at Harry's intense expression now.  


"I could buy that whole damn company and run it to hell, to make sure that you won't be able to buy a suit again but that still wouldn't give me the satisfaction" He growled, his grip tightening on Louis's wrists.  


It was quite ironic how just a few weeks ago, Louis had felt superior for the first time in his life, and now, he had never felt so submissive in his life. He felt so small and powerless, trapped between Harry's arms and the table.

Louis felt powerless because he really was now.  


The two didn't say anything for quite some time. Harry just _stared _at Louis, while he just tried to reassure himself and gain the confindence to look at Harry in the eye again.__

“I'm cutting you off- no more new clothes until you apologize enough” Harry finally said  


'Apology' definitely followed a different connotation in their relationship. 

“Harry you can't- I promised-”  


“I don't think you understand!” He snapped, his grip tightening, and nails digging into Louis's wrists, earning a choked whine from him. "You've been an absolute bitch. Not to just your co-workers, not just your friends, but to _me _, and if you step out of line again, I can do _much _worse".  
____

That definitely shut Louis up

“Now-” Harry took a deep breath,raising one of his hands from the table to rub his neck “Since you got yourself some pretty new clothes, I think it's only fair that I get to have my fun as well” His tone was softer, but there was still an uneasy edge to it “don't you think Louis?”  


Louis's nodded slowly, his head bowed down, more in shame than fear.  


“Here are the rules today Louis. I don't want you to look anywhere else except at my eyes- which means when I'm fucking you, you can't ever let me out of your sight” 

Harry knew Louis well enough that this was possibly the worst punishment he could give to Louis.

Louis hated looking at Harry's eyes when they were filled with so much hate and disappointment.  


Louis wiped what was left of the smoothie on his trousers and began to pick himself up before he felt a hand on his chest “there's more, princess”  
“more?” he whined  


"of course there is" Harry scoffed with his eyebrows twisted in near genuine confusion "most of my employees believed that story and you think you're getting off that easily?" Harry shook his head in disbelief 

“now the second rule-" Louis rolled his eyes, but made it subtle enough so that Harry wouldn't be able to see. "I'm going to let you come whenever you want, but just because _you _come, doesn't mean I'm going to stop fucking you” Louis immediately thought about how sensitive he got that one time in Tahiti, when Harry tried to play with Louis's nipples after having sex once, and Louis couldn't even handle a minute of Harry constantly tweaking at them.__

Louis nodded his head slowly to verify that he had understood, and began walking towards the bedroom before being stopped short by Harry once again. “One last thing Louis- you aren't allowed to touch" Louis cocked a brow in confusion, which didn't really matter because Harry wouldn't be able to see him anyways.

"what I mean by that is that you can't kiss me, you can't touch me, and you sure as hell can't wank yourself off” Harry was absolutely furious at Louis, but he couldn't help but let a sly smirk slip out from his stiff expression. 

"understood?" Harry assumed Louis's silence as consent, and gave him a light tap on his bum

“Now go to our room, and start to stretch yourself out. I'll come in after I've finished some paperwork”  


Harry said nothing more and began to walk across the living room, his footsteps echoing through the silent house. 

Louis could tell it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "please Harry” he cried, wiggling his knees underneath Harrys' tight grip
> 
> "don't beg” Harry tutted, digging his nails into Louis's thigh “it makes you look like a pathetic whore"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ follow me on my tumblr at sherlockedlarry ♥

It was weird a feeling.

The fingers inside of his arse wasn't a weird feeling at all. He had something inside him practically everyday.

There was just something peculiar about being forced to finger himself, to prepare for (possibly) the craziest night of Louis's short 19 years of life.

Louis had two fingers buried inside of him by the time Harry came in completely naked. Louis expected Harry to just take his body, and flip him over on the bed, but instead, the older lad sat himself down on a comfortable chair by the back of the room.

The chair was facing the bed which made it easier for Louis to keep his gaze on Harry, but the room was so dimly lit Louis wasn't sure if Harry could even tell if he was looking or not.

”Take your fingers out and come sit on my lap” His order was short and to the point- which meant that Harry was in no mood for Louis to disobey or hesitate.

It was a bit of an awkward walk Louis had, with his erection bouncing against his stomach with each step, and lube trickling down his thighs. Once Louis was close enough to see Harry's rather frightening expression, he settled himself into the chair. Harry was sitting in an armchair, which meant that there was just enough room for Louis to squeeze his knees beside either side of Harry's legs. They had done this position before a while before, where Louis was slightly straddling Harry, and their erections would rub up against each other- but it was different this time.

Different as in the fact that Louis wasn't allowed to touch Harry, which meant that he couldn't wrap his arms around Harry's neck like last time, and also because Louis was forced to be aware of how _fucking _angry Harrys' eyes looked.__

As soon as Louis was as comfortable as he could be in the position, Harry squeezed a copious amount of lube unto his hands and began to gently stroke at Louis' length. “Yes” he panted, wondering why he thought this was going to be punishment moments before.

He began to scratch at the fabric of the chair, partly because Harry's rough hand felt so good rubbing against his cock, and partly because he needed something to _tug _at, and Harry's hair was obviously not an option anymore.__

It was all so intense, what with having Harrys' eyes trained on him, and his lube saturated hand stroking him with a pace that was getting progressively quicker, Louis wasn't sure how long he was going to last.

(and when Harry said that he was going to get his orgasm no matter _what _he meant it)__

”Harry-” He panted, his voice so quiet it was almost inaudible “I-I think I'm close”

”Good” he said, his voice hard to hear with the sound his hand moving so quick and fast it was bruising Louis's stomach.

”I-I can't-”He whined

Then Harry did this weird thing with his fingers that he knew that Louis' body just absolutely _loved ___

with a high pitched whimper, he squeezed his eyes shut and came all over Harrys' chest, Louis' breaths coming ragged and short as he felt the overwhelming sensation tingling all throughout his small body.

The feeling didn't last long and neither did the silence

”Clean it off” Harry ordered

Louis' eyes slowly opened once he came down from his high. He planted a foot down on the ground and carefully nodded “Let me get a flannel” he responded when he felt a hand grab his wrist and drag him back into his previous position

“No- I want you to clean it off” Harry repeated

”I _was _” even at times like this Louis still managed to have the nerve to talk back.__

”with your mouth you bitch”

The room was dim and even when Louis was this close he couldn't see Harry's face completely, but his voice was stern and assertive that he wasn't just _there _he completely took control of the room.__

And yet, Louis still had the nerve to disagree

”Harry- _calories _” He reminded__

”I don't give a damn Louis, you cost me the respect of my employees, you can survive a few calories” Louis felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, realizing that his punishment had begun now, and that he truly deserved it. He bent forward, and set his hand back down to the arm rest, careful not to let his hands touch Harrys'.

His tongue began to poke at it experimentally- just a few times so he could decide that it didn't taste as horribly as he remembered. He dragged his tongue along Harry's stomach, slurping and sucking on what he could, pathetically attempting to lick off all of the come without the help of his hands. Louis was actually enjoying it so much that Harry had to physically grab Louis's hair and drag him off.

”Get on the bed” It was just constant orders. No praises, no thank yous', not even an acknowledgement. Louis still didn't understand why he was the one getting punished- it was all really technically Perries' fault.

Louis collapsed on to the bed, falling straight on his face- this way he would have an excuse to rest his eyes for once. Louis would have fallen asleep right then and there had the situation allowed it but his naked body was on display and his angry boyfriend was horny. He felt a dip in the bed and voice growl “Turn over”

Louis didn't even have enough energy to turn over, never mind respond but with a train of incoherent groans and whines

”Turn _over _” He stressed on the 'over' with two harsh slaps to his bum.__

”That hurts Harry!” Louis squealed, reluctantly flipping over to his back, his cock swelling up again (Louis didn't even realize he had a thing for being spanked)

”New rule- you won't speak unless you are spoken to” Louis crossed his arms and tossed his head to the side. If Harry didn't want Louis to move, touch, or speak without permission and be a mute- then so _be it _he thought.__

”Look at me” Harry ordered, grabbing both side of Louis's cheeks with one hand. Louis still had that angry pouty expression on like a toddler being denied of candy

“just fuck me already” he mumbled

Harry grabbed Louis's legs and threw them up, smoothing his hand against the soft skin, eventually pining his knees back down to the bed, right beside Louis' own head, practically folding him in half.

Louis had had sex with Harry plenty of times, but there was just something so humiliating about being so exposed and on display like this. Louis even found it difficult to make eye contact with Harry, when all he could see was Harry's head right between his feet, and all Harry was looking at was his hole.

”hurts Harry” he choked out, the position causing him numbness and pain in all sort of places

”I'm just doing what you asked”

” _please _Harry” he cried, wiggling his knees underneath Harrys' tight grip__

”don't beg” Harry tutted, digging his nails into Louis's thigh “it makes you look like a pathetic whore”

(that certainly shut Louis up for a while)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ follow me on my tumblr at sherlockedlarry ♥

Harry squeezed out a copious amount of lube from the bottle, one hand still on Louis' thigh to keep him in position, and the other squirting out what was left in the bottle. Harry stared in awe the way the lube would glisten against Louis' tan skin and the goosebumps that would form across his lower back as the smooth liquid trickled down. He scooped up some of the lube that was beginning to flow down, and gathered it towards Louis's gaping hole.

"beautiful" Harry murmured. Louis groaned in response

Louis was so absolutely pissed at this point. His back was aching after being forced into this uncomfortable position- and now the thought of being _fucked _in that position made that time he tried Zumba with Perrie and Eleanor seem like a dream, his bum and cock were both sensitive, and on top of that he was cut off. He felt like the could cry__

he began to

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Louis' cheek where his tears kept streaming down just to reassure him, before he was about to have the most brutal sex he would ever experience. Harry grabbed both of Louis's ankles with one hand and pinned them above his head, and towards the bed post. With his other hand he recklessly lined himself up with Louis and with one quick movement, he was completely buried inside.

"ready babe?" Harry asked, although they both knew Louis wasn't allowed to respond. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' thighs, and threw them over his shoulders to get a good grip, and began to-well-'have the most brutal sex Louis would ever experience'.

Louis was gnawing on his lip so vigorously, he felt like it was about to burst with blood. It was usually so loud during sex (mostly screaming from Louis). It was awkward now that it was quiet. The room just felt thick and hot, and all you could hear was skin slapping on skin, and Harry could literally feel the heat radiating from Louis's thighs.

Louis wasn't even hard yet, and Harry didn't seem to really care. He was just using him like nothing but a tight hole and a pretty face

Louis could feel the blood rush to his prick again, and Harry took his opportunity to begin to stroke his prick as quickly as he was fucking into him.

"Let's see if daddy can make Louis come again"

Louis felt himself tense up as Harry teased him with that thought, and began to chew on the inside of his cheek. Louis knew that once he came, Harry would literally _milk _every last bit of his orgasm.__

He knew this ever since Harry had said the word 'fun'

He had shown Louis a video a while back of some blonde twink tied to the bedpost, while his boyfriend or more likely, fellow porn actor or whatnot, gave him a handjob. What stuck with Louis about that video, was that after the one tied up came, he just keep pumping his hand around his shaft and it looked _painful _since he couldn't do anything about it. 'Post orgasm torture' the video was titled.__

Louis remembered when he laughed nervously and said that really _did _look like torture, and Harry said that it looked 'fun' saying that he would save something like that for a 'special ocassion'.__

The thought itself felt excruciating enough. Louis quickly realized, that as strange as it sounded, he would have to delay his own orgasm .

He tried picturing gross things like: Janis in lingerie or Janis naked or Janis' vagina- but all Louis could _really _think about was how beautiful Harry's eyes looked even when they were angry, and how badly he wanted to grab on to his biceps, and _especially _how good the drag of his cock felt inside of him.____

"oh god" Louis sighed, Harry's cock constantly jabbing at his prostate. It was like he just _knew _the exact way to position his hips and Louis's body so that goosebumps would prickle across his back with each rough thrust.__

Louis eventually admited defeat and allowed his body to relax. There was no point in putting up a fight, he knew it wouldnt take long before he would chasing his next orgasm with his whole body oiled up with lube and Harry touching him _everywhere ___

Louis' eyes fluttured shut, his toes curling up in anticipation

"open your eyes" Harry reminded 

Louis reluctantly obeyed. Harry's intense eyes sending him into some sort of trance and before he knew it, he was coming again. 

"Fuck no" was the last thing he said (cried) before he was spurting out a few streaks of come. There wasn't alot, just a bit dribbled down the shaft, but his body was shivering as the sensation spread through out his body.

Louis' let out a gigantic sigh of relief as his body stopped moving sporadically (well somewhat- Harry was _still _fucking him), and could finally calm down.__

The reassuring feeling didn't last, when-just as Louis suspected- Harry kept his fingers around his prick.

"Harry please no" He breathed out, his fingers tugging at the bed sheets until they popped right off the large mattress. "I-I can't" he cried, leaning forwards to swat away Harrys' hands, only to have them immideately bound together with one of Harry's gigantic hands.

"You wanna touch yourself that bad, you filthy whore?"

"It's too much- I-I" Louis' mind was so fuzzy, he couldn't form any coherent thoughts, nevermind a sentence.

"You can handle it" and with that Harry guided one of Louis' own hands towards his cock "you can stop once I come inside that tight ass of yours" 

"I-I'm sensitive Harry" he swallowed, his hands reluctantly tugging at his prick "i-it's too much for me" he cried, wet tears streaming down his face again. He felt just like that twink in the video, except it was somehow more excrutiating, knowing that he could disobey Harry- but he couldn't. Not again atleast.

His back and thighs and shoulders felt numb after being held in the same position for such a long time, his mouth and hole was absolutely wrecked, and everything was just getting too intense.

"Harry" he croaked. The last thing he remembered before he passed out, was hearing a grunt from Harry, and come trickled down his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proofread soon!  
> sorry for being not here... uhh and also fluff/aftercare to come yayyy


End file.
